


Blind gaze

by Insomniac_procrastination



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_procrastination/pseuds/Insomniac_procrastination
Summary: Star paw, was once one of wind clan. But that present is not history...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smile_24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_24/gifts).



> I truly apologize this truly is not a very good piece of work.  
> I own nearly none of these characters. They respectively belong to Erin Hunter.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.

Blind Gaze

“Star paw, you have to get up.” I was awoken to the sweet voice of Leaf paw prodding me with her white paw.  
“it’s sunrise and you might be chosen to go on patrol. Also Grey heart is looking for you. I think it’s for training.” She finished before walking over to her mentor, the deputy “Dust pelt.” With a sigh I slowly got to my paws and started to walk over to the center of the camp.  
I nodded respectfully to White fang and Wing heart, who were sitting near the fresh kill pile sharing a mouse. I know that even if I try to avoid Grey heart he would find me. But maybe if I just go to him now he would forgive me. Without even deciding what I was going to do, my thoughts were cut off by a loud familiar voice booming my name.  
“Look who decided to join us! Star paw you can join me rusted pelt and Snake paw on a dawn patrol. Also you’re forgiven for not waking up.” My mentor Grey heart stated with a knowing look in his eyes.

I was left standing there frozen that I actually survived my mentors scolding. Quickly recovering I hurriedly ran over to where Grey heart, Rusted pelt, and Snake paw were waiting.  
As soon as I arrived we started to walk around the perimeter of the border separating us from “Thunder clan.”  
“Snake paw, Star paw what do you smell.” Rusted pelt questioned, testing our noses. With an attentive sniff to the border I could smell the faint aroma of a water vole, some thunder clan cats, and a recent smell of a rabbit that must’ve crossed the border from our territory. After repeating what I found it was followed by praise by Grey heart.  
Snake paw then stated some of things I smelt as well as a squirrel. We were interrupted from our small conversation by the overpowering scent of a thunder clan patrol.

“A thunder clan patrol is coming; don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.” Stated Rusted pelt, with the seniority of a senior warrior. I and Snake paw could do nothing but nod at the strictness of Rusted pelt’s voice. There has been some shortness of water around rivers and the, since it is summer there was nothing more to expect but this draught. But it was okay to me because I know that once it turns winter the draught will leave.  
“Rusted pelt, Grey heart, and apprentices.” A tall brown male warrior greeted.  
“Dust pelt! This is Star paw and Snake paw. My and Rusted pelt’s apprentices, I don’t think you’ve met them yet.” Grey heart greeted warmly. I briefly recognize him from gatherings.  
I politely dipped my head to the older warrior. I wonder where the other cats from the patrol are.  
“Hello, as my mentor said my name is Star-“my words were cut off from a huge force toppling me over. I screeched as I was thrown to the ground. I was immediately calmed after I realized that it felt as if it was a game. Since, they were just playfully trying to claw me.  
“Bumble paw Get off of Star paw! You’re on the wrong side of the border.” Dust pelt stated sternly. Scrambling off of me the little black cat scrambled to the other side of the border. Grey heart voiced a small chuckle at the apprentice’s foolish actions.  
“Remember when we were apprentices Dust pelt?” Grey heart questioned with a small chuckle.  
“Ah yes those were good days.” Dust pelt responded, his eyes slightly glazed over probably remembering the “good days” as an apprentice.  
After a small silence three other cats started walking into the border crossings.  
“Dust pelt, we have to go now. You can talk to these wind clan cats during the gathering.” One of the cats stated, who I recognized as Lion blaze.  
“Okay Lion blaze, but remember I am still your senior and I have known these cats longer then you have lived.” Dust pelt responded with a quiet ring of authority that only senior warriors had. Lion blaze dipped his head at his scolding.  
I curiously took one step towards the border. But I was cut off of my steps when one of the cats growled at me ferociously.  
“Take one more step towards our border and you’ll be crow food.” This cat threatened shamelessly, ignoring the sharp looks he got from both Lion blaze and Dust pelt.  
“Excuse me but I have a right to step towards your territory as long as I stay on my side of the border.” I reminded the cat with a smug expression.  
“Dark stripe she is right you should head back to camp.” Another cat stated who I recognized again as Sand storm who was the mate of the leader of thunder clan, Firestar.  
Ignoring her he took a small step forwards.  
“What are you scared little one?” The cat who I now know as Dark stripe taunted, seeing the fear underneath my façade I have been putting up the moment he arrived.  
“Dark stripe if you don’t back down right now I will personally see to that you are taking care of the elders ticks for the next 5 moons!” Sand storm shouted, eyes now coated with fury.  
Ignoring the orders from an older warrior, he leapt over the border and before I knew it was leaping on top of me trying to claw at my unprotected belly. Without even realizing it I quickly dodged the attack, my eyes wide with fear. Without missing a beat he jumped forward again this time succeeding his attack and managed to injure my left hind leg. In fury I sprinted towards him even though I had a slight limp and scratched at his face trying to claw his ears. Since he obviously had more years of training then me he was easily able to pin me down. With that we were rolling around in a mess of limbs, he managed to batter my belly and scratch my ear as well as hit my leg again. But suddenly a sharp agonizing pain rippled into my back which made me cry out in agony.  
Not being able to take this any longer Grey heart ran forwards and tor off Dark stripe and threw him to the other side of the border, my body lying there limp.  
“Dust pelt it was good seeing you. Sandstorm if my apprentice is dead then even Star clan can’t protect you from my reign.” Grey heart growled at the cats gathered at the border. With one last growl turned towards his injured apprentice who had Rusted pelt looking over her.  
After inspecting her he realized that her breathing was turning labored and that she could not make it to the wind clan camp without severely injuring herself.  
“She won’t make it back.” Grey heart told Rusted pelt.  
“We should take her to Cinder heart and Jay feather” Suggested Sand storm.  
After having a silent questioning they nodded.  
“Lion blaze take Dark stripe to camp and tell Fire star what’s happened.” Sandstorm commanded. Then with that he left to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire star’s P.O.V

I sighed deeply as I looked at everyone in the clan sharing tongues. The only ones who weren’t there were out on patrol.   
“Hello Bramble claw, how are you.” I greeted my friend and deputy.  
“Oh all is good everyone is feeling good. Hopefully no one gets sick in this draught. Just so you know I ordered Lion blaze, Dust pelt, Sand storm, and Dark stripe on patrol.” Bramble claw responded while eating a mouse.  
We are one of the fortunate clans who can hunt easily in this weather. Our territory is perfect for the animals to come seek shelter, unlike Wind clan and River clan.  
I stood quickly as I smelt the raw emotion of panic coming towards camp. All the cats worriedly at me noticing nothing but important things could interrupt me talking with my deputy. Everyone was surprised when Lion blaze sprinted in panting furiously talking in a flurry of words and breathing.  
As his mother Leaf pool rushed forward.  
“Lion blaze, calm down and tell the clan what happened.” She comforted her son. I noticed how Jay feather was glaring a Dark stripe.  
“We were at the wind clan border and Snake paw, Star paw, Rusted pelt, and Grey heart were there. Star paw got curious and got close to the border then this idiot was crow brained enough to attack her even though she was on the other side. He also injured her so badly she couldn’t get to wind clan camp so now Sand storm and Dust pelt are bringing her and he clan mates here so we can heal her.” Lion blaze finished with a gasp.  
The putrid smell of blood wafted around the camp as Sand storm rushed in.  
“Jay feather, Cinder heart! Take Star paw now she could die!” Sand storm shouted towards them, worry clear in her voice.  
Leaping to my paws I quickly ran over to where Sand storm, my mate was. I then noticed a small cat just the size of an apprentice was being dragged in by Dust pelt with a wind clan male cat in tow. The cat was white with grey spots that were barely visible due to the blood piling onto her fur.  
Gasping in surprise Cinder pelt rushed forwards to intercept the young cat. “Jay feather, get in the medicine den now! She will die if she doesn’t get proper treatment.” Cinder pelt screamed to Jay feather that was just arriving to the scene. In a hurry both of the medicine cats picked up the cat and she was taken to the medicine den.  
I know that if I don’t calm the clan now they will attack both of the wind clan cats and will be spreading panic. “Thunder clan; gather around the high rock for a clan meeting!” I shouted off the high rock, the sound echoing around. I let in a deep breath as the clan gathered around, waiting for my announcement.  
“This is Because of Dark stripe.” I sent a withering glare his way. “That we have an injured wind clan apprentice who was just curious lying down in the medicine den. If she dies than wind clan will want revenge and all that blood will be on our hands! We will car for the person he injured until she is better to leave.” I finished with a heavy breathe. I looked across the swarm of cats and saw a flicker of sympathy for the young cat as well as anger for the cat that caused it.  
“But Firestar what will we do with Dark stripe! He can’t stay here after he did that to a young apprentice, it’s against the warrior code!” Bracken fur questioned with a snarl at Dark stripe.  
Just as I was going to answer his concern I was cut off by Dark stripe. “I’d is a mouse brained fool to stay with this clan. I’d rather die. Consider me gone.” With that he strolled out of the camp  
“Consider Dark stripe banished. If you see him in our territory after sun down, treat him as you would an intruder.” I finished as I walked towards the medicine den. As I was going to walk Daisy came over to me. “Fire star, which is the cat that was injured” She questioned with a sympathetic glance towards the medicine den. I hesitated before I responded.  
“Star paw.”   
“Aww poor little scrap... I hope she becomes better.” Daisy said with a comforting flick of the tail she walked towards the fresh kill pile. After that I walked into the medicine den.  
As soon as I walked in I saw Star paw sitting there awake but she was bent in an awkward angle, there were also tears glistening in her eyes.  
“How is she?” I asked Jay feather who was sorting some juniper berries in the corner, his blind eyes snapping to him once he entered.  
“Well, she’s okay but a little shaken. When she was attacked her spine was bent in a specific way that has now rendered her crippled for the rest of her life.” Jay feather responded somberly.   
“What’s the issue? What can’t she do?” I fired questions at Jay feather wanting an explanation.   
“She can’t bend very well and can’t go into a hunter’s crouch so it’ll be hard to fight like that.” Jay feather finished.  
“You know I can hear you, right?” A sharp voice came from where Star paw was.

 

Third person  
Star paw was in pain nearly every time she bent her back ripples of pain went through her body.   
“Am I aloud to go back to wind clan.” Star paw looked at Jay feather hopefully. “Yes you can Star paw, but I hope you understand you now have boundaries and that you can’t push yourself?” Jay feather responded with authority.  
“Yes” She said quietly  
“Thank you for letting me sty Fire star but I can go now.” Star paw explained to Fire star hoping not to offend the fiery leader.  
He nodded in response to the young ones question. “I will send Bramble claw, Dust pelt, and Jay feather to accompany you.” He finished leading the way.  
Star paw was terrified, anybody who looked at her made her cower back in fear except for the familiar faces like Dust pelt and Grey heart her mentor.  
I quickly thanked them and Bramble claw led the way through their territory. Every twist and turn they made was confusing, way more confusing than the flat grounds of the wind clan. As soon as we entered our territory I silently relished the feeling of wind clan scent.  
“Now we’ll lead the way.” said the smirking apprentice who was now sprinting across the fields with the other cats in tow. As soon as they arrived they were arrived by One star waiting in the clearing.  
“Tell Fire star thank you for taking care of Star paw.” One star said graciously.  
Bramble claw dipped his head then started to run towards the border, some wind clan cats in tow.  
“Star paw come to my den we need to talk.” One star said with a small glint in his eye. I gulped nervously before following him into his den.  
“From my understanding you’re now crippled, because of this I’m not sure you can stay on the track of a warrior.” One star said gravely. “That’s all you have to know and you are invited to the gathering this night.” I nodded in consent before heading to the apprentices den. As soon as I arrived I saw Snake paw waiting for me. Together we curled up and fell asleep.  
That night… Still third person…  
Star paw started the route along the long tree trunk that we have been using to get to the island for the gathering. As soon as I arrived I sat with my friend from river clan called Stream feather.  
“Hi Star paw, I hope you’ve been doing-“Her words were cut off by the gathering starting.  
The leader of river clan Leopard star stepped forwards. “All is well in river clan; I have named a new warrior “Trout fur” But he is on vigil for the night.” She stayed silent letting the clans chant the warriors name before going silent once more. “Prey has been plentiful.” Leopard star finished before going back onto her place on the trunk. Next Black star from Shadow clan stepped forwards, “Shadow clan has nothing much to report besides that there have been a couple scenting’s of a few rogues. Other than that there is nothing.” Black star finished before stepping backwards.  
With a sigh Fire star hopped forwards, his fiery orange pelt rippling in the moonlight. “As with the other clans prey has been plentiful and there is plenty of water.” Fire star hesitated before speaking again. “A warrior of our clan Dark stripe was on a border patrol with some other warriors and attacked a Wind clan apprentice Star paw. When attacked Star paw’s back was permanently crippled and because of that Dark stripe has been banished.” Fire star finished with a sigh.  
Third person…  
Star paw kept her gaze to the ground as warriors of all clans murmured in sympathy for her disability. One star than jumped up. “Fire star, you’re warriors are forgiven. Wind clan has one single thing to report. Star clan has sent me a sign that has caused me and our medicine cat Moss berry to believe that Star paw has no place in Wind clan and is now banished. If she steps one foot in Wind clan territory she will be treated as one of another clan.” One star finished.  
Star paw looked up in horror as One star spoke those words that ended her living in Wind clan. I leaped to my paws looking at One star, pleading not to be banished. “Please! Don’t banish me!” Ignoring my pleas he jumped off the tree which left the gathering ended. I quickly ran towards my sister Lavender paw, “Lavender paw! Please don’t leave me! I’m your sister! Please” I quickly rambled to my sister.  
“Star paw, I’m sorry but you’re no longer part of Wind clan.” My dear sister spoke sternly before sprinting towards the rest of the clan. I just stood there frozen yet terrified of where I will go. I could feel someone’s eyes on me and saw that the only clan still here was Thunder clan. Dove paw was looking at me with sympathy before shaking her pelt of raindrops that were now coming from the sky.   
I shivered slightly before sprinting over the tree bridge and finding a little ledge which could protect me from the rain, and with that I curled up and fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.  
Fire star’s P.O.V  
I gasped in horror at one star’s words, banishing an apprentice that surely can’t be the will of Star clan?! But with that One star leapt down the stump and walked away with the rest of his clan. O waited before all the clans left before looking over to where Star paw was. It looks as if she was pleading to a cat that looked quite similar to her who must’ve been her sister. Her sister then turned around then walked away. Dove paw walked over to me and whispered “Fire star we surely can’t leave her there.”  
“I don’t know.” I replied

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't waste your time!  
> :3  
> I apologize this is short! :C


End file.
